La dernière chance
by clairou
Summary: Draco brisa la baguette sur son genou.Il reporta tranquillement son regard -dans lequel luisait une lueur de triomphe- vers la niche d'ombre dans laquelle Harry se feutrait, et un sourire irrépressible naquit sur son visage. OS


**Auteur: Clairou**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR**

**Rating: M**

**Correctrice: Nais  
**

* * *

**La dernière chance**

Draco brisa la baguette sur son genou comme s'il se fut agit d'une simple brindille. Une flamme bondit dans le creux de sa main gauche et engloutit les débris. Il reporta tranquillement son regard -dans lequel luisait une lueur de triomphe- vers la niche d'ombre dans laquelle Harry se feutrait, et un sourire irrépressible naquit sur son visage pâle.

Loin dans la charpente, une vieille poutre laissa échapper une sinistre plainte dont l'écho se perdit dans le crépitement de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber au dehors. Le hall de Poudlard semblait soudain plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que, quelques semaines auparavant, les élèves avaient dû être évacués faute d'effectif.

Harry s'était accroupi au pied du grand escalier. Il regarda fixement les flammes lécher la paume de Draco, puis leva les yeux sur leurs reflets dansant dans le regard du mangemort.

« -C'est fini. »

Harry ne savait pas trop lequel d'entre eux avait parlé. Il se leva, ne sachant plus que faire de ses membres devenus inutiles.

« -Maintenant sort de ta cachette et fait moi voir ton beau petit visage. » railla Malfoy.

Comme Harry, les longues journées d'entraînement avaient sculpté sa silhouette et sa façon de se déplacer. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux suite à la mort de sa mère et les nouait par un ruban noir lorsqu'il devait se battre.

« -Allez Potter. C'est fini, tu l'as dit toi-même. Sort de ton trou. »

Il griffonna une figure dans l'air à l'aide de sa baguette et un trait écarlate vint faire osciller la rambarde en granit de l'escalier.

Du fond de sa cache, Harry inspira une goulée d'air et tenta de réprimer le tremblement de ses mains. Il déchira l'une de ses manches et la pressa contre sa lèvre fendue. Un autre sortilège déversa une pluie de débris à ses pieds.

Il sortit.

Draco abaissa sa baguette et sourit lorsqu'il vit son rival se détacher des ombres dans lesquelles il s'était tapis et avancer tranquillement à découvert pour s'immobiliser au centre de l'immense hall.

Sans dire un mot, l'Elut retroussa ses manches et dégrafa les gaines en cuir noir qui enlaçaient ses avant bras. Les fourreaux étaient vides des nombreux couteaux qu'ils abritaient d'ordinaire. Harry avait grillé ses cartouches quelques heures auparavant, la balafre rouge sur le flan de Malfoy en était témoin.

« -Potter, arrête ça tout de suite. Tiens-toi droit et garde les bras le long du corps.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me torturer, me tuer ? ... Au point où j'en suis ça ne change pas grand chose. »

Il jeta les gaines devant lui et s'abaissa pour retirer celles qui ceinturaient ses hanches et ses mollets. L'une des jambes de sa tunique de combat pendait de côté, il s'accroupit et l'arracha d'un coup sec, s'en servant pour bander sa main meurtrie.

Draco s'avança d'un air menaçant:

« -Je t'ai dit de te lever.

-De quoi tu as peur Malfoy? Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont au ministère en train de combattre les serviteurs de ton maître, et je n'ai aucun moyen de les joindre. Tu as carbonisé tous mes couteaux, évité mes poisons et mes potions explosives. Tu as brisé ma baguette... » Harry était toujours occupé à libérer ses mollets des gaines. Il ne releva pas la tête mais Draco vit un frisson parcourir son dos. « Il ne te reste qu'à effleurer cette marque sur ton avant bras et je n'existe plus. » Il se releva, le regard défiant : « Ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. »

Malfoy laissa échapper un rictus narquois : « -Si tu permets, je savoure le moment. »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air faussement dédaigneux: « -Si tu imaginais que je te supplierais à genoux tu vas être déçu. »

Il fit mine de faire volte face mais un sortilège le frôla, fragmentant la dalle de béton sur laquelle il s'apprêtait à poser le pied.

« -Tu ne partiras pas d'ici. » Déclara Malfoy d'une voix grave et furieuse. Son visage était crispé en une expression féroce.

Harry détourna les yeux et cacha ses mains dans ses poches. L'adrénaline du combat se retirait petit à petit, laissant la porte ouverte à l'angoisse. Il fut soudain pris d'une envie irrépressible de céder à la folie qui lui murmurait de hurler, de gifler, griffer, arracher ce masque de triomphe insupportable sur le visage de son vainqueur.

Il ferma les paupières et s'obligea à respirer calmement. L'entraînement lui avait appris à refluer ce tempérament coléreux et impulsif qui dictait ses actes autrefois. S'il persistait une minuscule occasion, s'il lui restait une dernière chance de s'en sortir, alors il fallait qu'il reste en état de la saisir... Jusqu'au bout.

Seulement, l'inactivité le rendait malade de peur, d'incertitudes, de culpabilité. Ses mains dans ses poches se remirent à trembler et des soudaines bouffées de chaleur lui donnèrent des vertiges. N'y tenant plus, il retira son pull.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent. Le débardeur que portait Harry était encroûté -à certains endroits- de sang séché. Le combat avait été long et c'était l'endurance plus que la puissance qui l'avait remporté.

« -Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille! »

Potter, paraissant soudain si indifférent à sa présence, avait entrepris de décoller son T-shirt de son torse, tâche difficile puisqu'il semblait s'être soudé à la peau par la sueur et la crasse. Il dévoila d'abord le tracé ferme de ses hanches, remonta le cour bombé et luisant de ses abdominaux. Un soupire exaspéré arracha le vêtement de sa poitrine et dévoila deux mamelons bruns et impudiques.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? !

-Tu n'as pas l'air pressé d'appeler Voldemort, alors je m'occupe. »

Sous le regard brûlant de Malfoy, Harry déchira des bandes de tissus et entreprit de frotter les rigoles de sang séché qui zébraient son torse. Il nettoya avec soin les quelques coupures superficielles sur sa gorge palpitante, la courbe délicate de sa clavicule, son flan -déjà marqué par une ancienne cicatrice, son aine... Il s'immobilisa.

_____________________________________

Draco fixait intensément cette main impudique et désirait plus que tout qu'elle reprenne sa langoureuse descente. Le poids du regard de l'autre l'extirpa de sa rêverie. Une étincelle étrange brilla un instant dans les yeux de l'Elu:

« -Je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais pédé, Malfoy. »

Draco se raccrocha à sa baguette, toujours pointée sur la poitrine de Potter. Il abandonna très vite l'idée de masquer la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, tout simplement parce que c'était inutile. Harry avait lâché son chiffon et effleurait lascivement son ventre plat.

« -Et bien tu auras eut ta réponse avant de crever. » Se força à articuler le mangemort.

« -Oui. »

Les mains masculines de l'Elu s'égarèrent sur sa braguette et descendirent lentement masser son entre-jambes. Un soupir lui échappa.

Soudain, il fit souplement glisser son pantalon à ses pieds, dévoilant de longues jambes musclées par la course. Draco reçut comme une gifle en pleine face:

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais! » Rugit-il.

Harry eut un petit sourire goguenard. Sa main reprit calmement le chemin vers son boxer tendu par une érection.

« -Je t'allume. »

Il se mordit sensuellement la lèvre et renversa la tête en arrière.

Draco sentit son souffle devenir saccadé. Il eut soudain envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette gorge érotique... de griffer, de mordre! ... d'encrer ses dents dans cette peau brune et de s'engouffrer dans cette moiteur chaude et délicieuse... de pilonner rageusement cette croupe qu'il ressentait tendue sous ce boxer trop étroit.

« -Pourquoi? » S'étrangla-t-il. « Tu ne parviendras pas à me faire perdre mes moyens. Et je suis trop loin pour que tu puisses m'attaquer par surprise. »

Harry cessa son petit jeu.

« -Et si je n'étais intéressé que par le plaisir?

-Je ne te crois pas. » Répondit Draco, soulagé que ce déhanchement sensuel ait pris fin.

« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à vouloir une dernière étreinte brûlante la veille de sa mort.

-Vu les circonstances, comprends que j'ai du mal à te faire confiance. »

Le mangemort recula prudemment.

Harry laissa échapper un soupire irrité:

« -Ecoute Malfoy. J'imagine que tu en as marre de te faire sauter par ton père. Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours de servire de sex-toy à Lucius... » Draco ne songea même pas à s'indigner. « Et moi j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Seamus. » Continua le brun. « Maintenant, ça ne te dirait pas d'être de l'autre côté du manche pour une foi? » Il riva leurs deux regards. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Draco s'étrangla: « -Oui, je crois que je vois _trop bien_ ce que tu veux dire.

-Et là! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer encore.

-Si tu veux vendre ton cul en échange de ta liberté ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser!

-Ah bon? » Ronronna Harry. Un sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Draco détourna les yeux mais il ne put s'empêcher de durcir. Une bouffée de chaleur sembla souffler toutes ses inhibitions.

« -Malfoy! » S'emporta Harry qui sentait que la fin était proche. « Je veux que tu me prennes, et je ne te demande rien en échange, pas même l'assurance que tu me donnes du plaisir. Prends, prends, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est une dernière étreinte avant ma mort. »

Et comme le mangemort semblait encore partagé entre son désir et le refus de combler sa dernière volonté, l'Elut décida de revenir au plan initial.

Potter porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et sa langue mutine vint titiller leur pulpe. « Tu n'as pas envie de sentir ma bouche autour de ton sexe? ... » Reprit-il d'une voix satinée « Tu n'as pas envie de faire buter ton gland au fond de ma gorge? » Il tira sur son boxer et enroula sa main autour de sa verge tendue. « Ca te plairait de me prendre à genoux -comme une bête- et de me voir gémir à tes pieds? ... » Il grogna.

Draco sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de détourner les yeux de la danse lascive de cette silhouette... En vain. Il lui semblait que ses vêtements étriqués le râpaient et l'enserraient de partout.

Oui, il voulait sentir cette peau légèrement orangée de sang et de sueur, il voulait rudoyer ce corps, il voulait...

___________________________________

Instinctivement, ses doigts se portèrent à la marque noire ancrée dans son avant bras dont ils effleurèrent les contours boursouflés. Potter s'arrêta net.

« -Tu as fait ton choix. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix atone.

Draco laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps, contemplant le corps nu et frêle au milieu du grand hall.

« -Oui. » Dit-il, coupant cour aux inquiétudes du brun. « Je vais pratiquer un incorpos. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je te paralyse et j'appelle mon Maître. »

Harry sembla étonné, puis dédaigneux: « Tu n'es pas assez puissant. Ca va te ronger de l'intérieur.

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Ca tiendra bien le temps qu'il faudra. Et si tu en doutes, sache que je l'ai déjà fait. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il dégrafa sa chemise, dévoilant la peau maladivement pâle et pourtant si gracieuse de son torse. Il plaqua sa baguette magique contre son torse palpitant encore de désir refoulé, chuchota quelques formules, puis abaissa ses mains libres. La baguette s'était fondue dans sa peau.

« -Lumos. » Murmura-t-il.

Son poing brandit s'illumina et baigna les deux silhouettes d'une clarté jaune.

« -Recommence. » Ordonna Malfoy en reboutonnant sa chemise.

La main d'Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis elle resserra son étreinte autour de son sexe tendu.

La respiration de Draco se fit courte lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé lui parvint. Tétanisé, il vit les longs doigts abandonner la verge fièrement dressée et se laisser happer par des lèvres pourpres. Il imagina cette langue mutine laper consciencieusement une partie précise de son anatomie, et...

Fébrilement, il tenta de déboutonner son pantalon sans pourtant lâcher le vert embrasé des yeux d'Harry qui le contemplait avec morgue. Il extirpa finalement son sexe de ses gaines, et la morsure de l'air libre sur son gland déchéna un torrent de désir dans ses reins.

Perdu comme il l'était, il remarqua soudain que Potter était nettement plus proche. Un réflexe de lucidité le fit bondir en arrière et il buta contre les premières marches de l'escalier. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, le brun s'était jeté en avant et avait engloutit son membre.

Draco laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et émit un gémissement enroué. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry et s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa bouche tout en s'adossant contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

La suite fut entrecoupée de sifflements et de jappements rauques. Les mains de Draco imposaient un rythme autoritaire à ces lèvres serviles. Et chaque vague de ce désir brûlant, exacerbé, acide sur la langue, lui laissait les bras faibles et tremblants jusqu'à ce que la suivante pénètre encore plus profondément. Son dos se cambra, suivant inconsciemment la danse de ses mains. Entre ses cils, il apercevait la croupe brune de Potter -qui ondulait au rythme de sa bouche- et il rêvait de s'y enfoncer.

Oh oui. Il le voulait ce petit cul bombé et tendu vers lui...

Il s'arc-bouta soudain et frémit tout entier, perdant jusqu'à la connaissance de son propre nom dans la bouche docile.

________________________________

Potter se redressa et essuya un filet de sperme au coin de ses lèvres. Son regard s'était durcit. Une sirène d'alarme teinta au loin dans la conscience de Draco. Avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer une seul geste menaçant, l'Elut se sentit décoller de terre et raterrit durement sur les dalles de pierres, quelques mètres plus loin.

Le visage lointain, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements en désordre, et le sexe érigé et rose contrastant sur sa tunique noire, Malfoy abaissa sa main.

« -N'oublis pas que c'est moi qui ai la baguette. » Dit-il pâteusement. Il semblait encore trop égaré pour lancer une quelconque raillerie.

Pestant en son fort intérieur contre la lucidité du mangemort, Harry ne lui laissa pas le loisir de reprendre complètement ses esprits. _C'est maintenant ou jamais_, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il fit glisser une main sur ses pectoraux saillants et effleura son ventre plat, y faisant naître des papillons.

Bientôt, son corps reprit le dessus et il sentit le désir renaître de la pointe de ses tétons au creux de ses reins. Il planta un regard lubrique dans la prunelle grise de Malfoy et le vit soudainement revenir à la réalité.

Harry s'étendit lascivement sur le sol rugueux et égara sa main vers son entre jambe dressée. Il clôt les paupières, sentant presque le regard mordant de l'autre sur les lignes de son corps. Ses hanches montèrent à la rencontre de sa paume moite, déchénant un ruisseau de feu dans ses veines. Sa main coulissa d'elle-même le long de son membre, dévoilant alternativement ses bourses, puis son gland luisant et pourpre.

Il se vida rapidement de toute la tension accumulée depuis sa défaite en un long murmure silencieux. Le sperme éclaboussa son ventre et ses mains.

Toujours maître de lui-même, et plus que jamais conscient de l'image de séduction qu'il offrait à Malfoy, il fit lentement glisser ses doigts humides le long de ses fesses.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on le saisissant violemment par les aisselles.

Draco écumait de rage et de désir. Lorsque Potter lui avait clairement fait part de ses intentions, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de bondir et de l'empoigner, le plaquant rudement contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Il riva sciemment ses hanches à celles d'Harry et empoigna durement ses cuisses si tentantes. Des soupires rauques s'élevèrent lorsque leurs deux sexes entrèrent en contact et Draco guida avidement sa virilité douloureuse entre les fesses ouvertes.

Il le pénétra d'un brusque coup de bassin et frémit au cri plaintif qui lui répondit. Instinctivement, sa main se porta au sexe de l'autre et l'érotisme de le sentir vibrer entre ses doigts décupla son désir.

Il amorça un mouvement de bassin et sa main le suivit en dansant sur la verge de Potter. Il se sentait lui-même comprimé, oppressé entre les fesses étroites, et pourtant l'aller retour incessant faisait remonter le long de son échine des frissons d'exaltation.

Loin, très loin, il entendait Harry gémir doucement... de douleur? ... de plaisir? ... Il évitait sciemment son regard. Son monde ne se limitait plus qu'à cette antre humide, à cet anneau de chair et de muscles qui avait la bonne idée de se contracter autour de son membre brûlant.

Il saisit Harry par les hanches et le pilonna sans vergogne. La vue brouillée par le plaisir, il n'existait plus que pour pénétrer toujours plus loin, pour empaler indéfiniment cette croupe étroite et insolente.

Un râle violent le saisit en plein vol et il se vida à grands traits avant de s'immobiliser après quelques vas et viens compulsifs. Lâchant les hanches de Potter, il enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe et le conduisit rapidement à la jouissance.

__________________________________

Harry éjacula en silence, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rage et de plaisir confondu. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Malfoy, gémissant soudain de peur et de dégoût. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent d'abord farouchement, puis détournèrent honteusement les yeux.

Draco abaissa son regard vers ses mains humides de sperme et cette vision sembla soudain lui donner envie de vomir. Il s'éloigna de l'escalier -qui avait laissé de profondes marques dans le dos de Potter- et dégrafa sa chemise trempée de sueur. Posant ses deux mains sur son torse, il expulsa la baguette magique de son corps et la pointa derechef sur son adversaire.

Lessivé de toute sa vitalité, Harry ne pu contenir un soupire d'angoisse. Toute cette mascarade n'avait finalement servit à rien d'autre que de lui laisser le cul en feu et l'esprit révulsé, incapable de trouver une brèche dans l'attitude du mangemort. Il fixa Malfoy avec des yeux vides, luttant pour ne pas céder à la peur.

Ce dernier sembla sur le point de sortir une remarque blessante mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et dévia son attention sur ses propres vêtements débraillés. Il referma sa braguette, reboutonna sa chemise, se lança un rapide sort de nettoyage.

Pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur Potter, il s'autorisa un sourire narquois:

« -Rhabille-toi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Le son de sa voix insuffla une haine nouvelle dans le cœur d'Harry.

« -Je ne compte pas te faciliter la tâche! » Grogna-t-il en se redressant douloureusement.

« -Rhabille-toi crétin! Et je te laisse partir pour cette fois. »

Les yeux de l'Elut s'écarquillèrent. Se pourrait-il que... ?

Sans dire un mot, il se dirigea en boitillant vers ses affaires et enfila ses vêtements. Le sang séché et le sel de la sueur lui mirent la peau à vif là où Malfoy l'avait agrippé trop fermement. Le mangemort lui désigna la porte d'un geste du menton.

Harry riva son regard sur le filet de pluie grise qu'il apercevait par derrière les battants entrebâillés. Il dut user de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas s'y ruer.

Il _semblait bien_ qu'il aurait finalement droit à une seconde chance.

Une vague de soulagement et de gratitude envahit ses pensées lorsque l'odeur feutrée de la pluie parvint à ses narines. Sans demander son reste, il s'efforça de marcher dignement, remerciant Draco par un bref signe de la tête.

__________________________________

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la porte lorsqu'un linceul de peur et d'excitation mêlée s'abattit sur sa nuque fragile. Un froid sournois l'enveloppa soudain, s'infiltrant par sa bouche ouverte d'effrois, et glaçant ses os jusqu'à la moelle.

Sa cicatrice fut transpercée par un trait de douleur, le jetant à genoux. Luttant pour se redresser, et cherchant inconsciemment à agripper une baguette inexistante, il scruta le hall à travers ses larmes et au-delà de l'obscurité qui plongea sur sa silhouette.

Malfoy affichait une expression railleuse qui semblait se moquer de sa confiance, il avait posé deux doigts sur son avant bras.

Voldemort récompensa son serviteur d'un sourire triomphant avant de reporter son attention sur l'Elu.

« -Te voilà enfin, Harry. » Dit-il simplement avant de lever sa baguette.

* * *

**Là là là là... **

**Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas un os conventionnel et que bcp d'entre vous auraient voulut que notre cher Draco laisse une _dernière chance_ justement à Harry. Mais voilà, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'original, et je suppose que cette fin cadre plus avec le caractère de Malfoy. Pour Harry, je considère que les nombreuses épreuves subies au cour de la guerre lui ont laissé la personnalité serpentesque décrite plus haut, combinée à son intemporel goût pour le sacrifice**...

**J'atends vos remarques, peines, joies, déceptions avec bonne humeur.**

**En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes.**

**Clairou  
**


End file.
